Hoy en día
by Ame Winner
Summary: Esa sería su excepción. Drabble, corresponde al universo de "Vivir en pareja".


Drabble de 679 palabras, corresponde al universo de "Vivir en pareja".

_Advertencia: _Sobrevivirán sin empalagarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy en día… <strong>

Color rojo y blanco por doquier, letreros en cada tienda y aparador; globos, flores, osos de peluche, chocolates y la más variada colección de chucherías para celebrar la ocasión. La gente regalaba desde una pequeña tarjeta hasta cenas costosas en los mejores restaurantes; no faltaban propuestas de matrimonio ese día ni mucho menos otras formas vistosas de celebrar el estar al lado de alguien amado, desde los autos plagados de post-it con frases cursis hasta el sólo hecho de caminar por la calle cargando algún regalo con esos moños que si bien no tenían que ser grandes siempre terminaban siendo llamativos.

Curiosamente, a Yamato no le molestaba esa celebración.

–Obvio que te guste –había replicado el moreno un par de días atrás–, en estas fechas no falta quien te regale chocolates, tarjetas, galletas y hasta pastel recién horneado. Claro, sólo por ser muy rubio y tener ojos azules… si vivieran contigo…

Yamato se había reído ante la queja de Tai, le había dado un suave abrazo susurrándole al oído que también esperaba recibir algo de él.

Pero para ser sinceros, no acostumbraban intercambiar regalos.

Había sido algo sobreentendido porque, en realidad, no necesitaban un fecha para demostrar lo que sentían; el año entero tenía trescientos sesenta y cinco días…

A pesar de todo, el tema salía a colación cuando paseaban por la ciudad.

–Hoy en día, todo es mercadotecnia…

Yamato sonrió, pues nuevamente Tai iba a quejarse de esa fecha. No era inesperado y no le importaba escucharlo una vez más, pese a los años de conocerle y ser siempre la misma cantaleta le tenía paciencia pues él hacía lo mismo y entonces Tai tenía que escucharle, en Navidad.

–Además, ¡es carísimo! –Tai exclamó aquello–. Todo te lo dan al doble de su precio. Hasta las rosas.

–Sobre todo las rosas.

–¿Y porqué tienen que ser siempre rosas? –añadió–, ¿no pueden elegir algo más original?

–Lo sé –el rubio se encogió de hombros–, por eso nosotros no fomentamos el consumismo desmedido.

–Pero tampoco rechazas esos _regalitos _de tus admiradoras_… _

–Pues no –Yamato respondió tranquilo, libre de culpa–, pero tampoco he visto que te moleste mucho revisar mis cosas y comerte precisamente esos _regalitos. _

–Se echarían a perder…

–Muy conveniente –alegó.

–Siempre –Tai deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Yamato–. Además, yo hago ejercicio y necesito calorías extras.

Yamato soltó una risa, sin poder evitarlo y sin tener necesidad de hacerlo, pues realmente Tai siempre tenía una respuesta oportuna cuando se trataban de cosas que le gustaban comer y pretextos para no ser llamado glotón.

Lo era, sí, pero no había necesidad de recordárselo.

–¡Yama! –Tai, sonando asombrado, sujetó al aludido por el antebrazo.

–¿Eh?

Obviamente no le había escuchado y antes de entender, Yamato sintió como Tai jalaba de él para cruzar la calle aprovechando el cambio de luz.

–¡Mira! –golpeteó sobre el cristal-. ¡Hace años que no los veía!

Antes de fijarse en lo que Tai señalaba, Yamato le prestó atención al reflejo en el aparador. Tai y él, éste le sujetaba del brazo y… no importaba si alguien les miraba o murmuraba sobre ellos pues ese ya era un tema superado.

–Cómpramelos…

El rubio arqueó una ceja y por un momento le observó.

Finalmente se inclinó, entre los globos blancos y el papel rojo decorando la vitrina, Yamato descubrió un octágono abierto por una cara, simulando una canasta de cartón, repleta de chocolates pequeños y redondos…, una marca rara que no recordaba pero que, aparentemente, se caracterizaba por la envoltura de aluminio con el diseño simulando balones de soccer.

–¿Esos?

–Sí –Tai apretó el brazo del rubio y bajó su mano hacia la ajena–, pensé que los habían dejado de hacer.

Yamato sonrió.

–Años, ¿eh?...

En respuesta recibió una afirmación y esa mirada ilusionada que le hizo caminar al interior de la tienda, siempre de la mano ajena; no solían darse regalos trillados, no festejaban esa fecha y Tai odiaba la mercadotecnia pero..., esa sería su excepción.

_Chocolates. _

Pequeños chocolates redondos que, con cada envoltura, asemejaban a un balón_. _

oOo

* * *

><p>PD. ¿Alguien sabe si aún venden esos chocolates? Hace AÑOS que no los veo.<p> 


End file.
